


Heaven Is What You Make It

by Denig37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Art, Cover Art, Destiel - Freeform, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for the fic <a href="http://ladyoneill.dreamwidth.org/34295.html">Heaven Is What You Make It</a> by <a href="http://ladyoneill.livejournal.com/">ladyoneill</a>.</p>
<p>Fic Summary: Dean dies and goes to Heaven, leaving behind a human Cas. As Dean grows bored in Heaven, he starts spying on Cas and finds him depressed and lost and realizes something he's ignored for a long time - the former angel loves him. Dean decides to storm the castle, confront God, and get his angel back. There's silliness, angst, depression, and a happy ending. Plus Chuck!God.</p>
<p>Note: Banner was originally made as a suggestion for <a href="http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/">deancasbigbang</a>, but ended up as a <a href="http://spn-illuminated.livejournal.com/">spn_illuminated</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is What You Make It




End file.
